As Sweet As Sugar: Coming of Age
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. Boy's Love. Intinya sih, ingin merayakan Coming of Age-nya hanya berdua dengan Yoongi di apartemennya. Itu saja. As Sweet As Sugar side story! Complete! R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hyung._.."

"Jimin-_ah_? Kenapa suaramu bergetar begitu?"

"Kau bisa datang ke tempatku sekarang, _Hyung_?"

"Hei, jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Kau kenapa?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang... _Ugh_."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, apa yang terjadi padamu, Jimin?!"

Mulai ada nada khawatir dalam sambungan telepon itu.

"Sesak _hyung_... Kumohon datanglah."

"Baiklah aku akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau butuh apa? Biar aku belikan."

"Stroberi dan mawar merah."

"HAH?"

"Iya, cepat ya, _Hyung_... Aku sudah tak kuat—_urgh_."

**TUT TUT TUT **

Sambungan telepon itu terputus begitu saja.

.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan khawatir sekaligus bingung. Ia khawatir kalau-kalau riwayat _ashma_ yang dimiliki Jimin itu kambuh kembali dan ia juga merasa bingung kenapa Jimin meminta stroberi dan bunga mawar.

Buat apa coba?

Tetapi daripada pemikiran itu semua, lebih baik Yoongi menuruti permintaan Jimin terlebih dulu dan segera mendatanginya.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin/Yoongi/Boy's Love/M Rated/**

_Do not plagiarize._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang menunggu Yoongi. Ia rebahan diatas ranjangnya dengan menyenderkan kepala hingga punggungnya ke kepala ranjang tempat tidur singlenya itu.

Sambil menunggu Yoongi datang, ia menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain _game_ di ponselnya.

Omong-omong, hari ini masih liburan semester musim panas. Jimin mulai bosan siang itu dan mengerjai kekasih gulanya yang sangat ia cintai itu merupakan ide yang bagus dan sekaligus merayakan _Coming of Age_-nya Jimin tahun ini.

Intinya sih, ingin merayakan _Coming of Age_-nya hanya berdua dengan Yoongi di apartemennya. Itu saja.

.

.

Yoongi sudah terlalu hapal dengan kebiasaan Jimin yang selalu lupa mengunci pintu apartemennya sendiri ketika ia sedang berada di dalamnya.

Jadi, Yoongi tanpa ragu dan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, ia masuk begitu saja ke dalam apartemen mungil milik Jimin. Sedikit berlari ke arah kamar Jimin dan juga membuka pintunya begitu saja.

**Cklek.**

Suara _game_ yang berisik dari ponsel Jimin masih terdengar. Sedangkan Jimin mendongak untuk menunjukkan cengirannya ke arah Yoongi yang terdiam diambang pintu kamar tersebut.

"Hai, _Hyung._ Selamat datang!"

Yoongi menatap garang kearah Jimin dan menghampirinya dengan langkah penuh hentakkan juga emosi.

"Brengsek, kau mengerjaiku?!" Yoongi melemparkan buket bunga mawar merah di tangan kanannya tepat ke wajah Jimin. Yoongi sengaja membeli bunga tersebut karena tadi Jimin memang memintanya.

Mana ada orang sakit meminta dibawakan mawar merah? Dan kini Yoongi merasa telah benar-benar dibodohi oleh kekasih bodohnya sendiri.

Yoongi dengan sebal meletakkan kantung berisi buah stroberi disamping ranjang Jimin. Ia masih sayang pada buah asam tersebut untuk dilemparkan ke wajah Jimin.

"_Duh_, sayang _'kan_ _Hyung_ bunganya jadi rusak _nih._" Jimin merapikan buket yang baru saja Yoongi lemparkan itu dan memunguti beberapa kelopaknya yang terjatuh di pangkuan Jimin.

"Masa bodoh!" Yoongi menanggapi dengan jutek. Ia meninggalkan Jimin di kamarnya dan pergi keluar dari kamar itu. Membuat Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Yoongi yang selalu menggemaskan dimatanya.

Setelah merapikan mawar yang dibawa Yoongi tadi. Jimin meraih kantung stroberi yang diletakkan Yoongi tak jauh darinya dan membawanya keluar untuk dimakan bersama.

.

Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang terduduk diatas karpet dekat sofa di ruang tamu kecilnya itu. Yoongi sedang memegang remot televisi dan mengganti-ganti salurannya.

Jimin tahu, sekesal-kesalnya Yoongi apabila Jimin mulai menggoda atau mengerjainya, Yoongi tak pernah menolak apabila Jimin meminta untuk menemaninya.

Seperti saat ini.

.

Meski Jimin telah mengerjainya, Yoongi tetap tinggal di apartemen Jimin.

Cara perhatian yang diberikan Yoongi begitu manis dimata Jimin.

.

.

"_Hyung.._."

Yoongi tersentak ketika ia merasakan kehadiran Jimin dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik di telinganya.

Jimin ikut duduk diatas karpet dibelakang Yoongi dengan melebarkan kedua kakinya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya didepan tubuh Yoongi. Memberinya sebuah _backhug_.

"A-apa?" Yoongi sudah terlalu biasa dengan perlakuan Jimin yang selalu mengendusinya itu. Tetapi hal itu masih saja sering membuat Yoongi agak gugup. Dan dengan posisi Yoongi yang berada diantara kedua kaki Jimin seperti itu membuatnya semakin gugup dengan rona pipi yang menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"_Hmm,_ kau selalu harum, _Hyung._" Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya ketika ia mengendusi belakang telinga Yoongi. Kedua tangannya juga mengerat memeluk tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi juga memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangannya meremas gugup tangan Jimin yang melingkar di depan perutnya. Ia hanya merasakan kecupan ringan dan hembusan nafas Jimin di sekitaran lehernya. Dan Yoongi pun melupakan tontonan televisinya begitu saja.

"Aku selalu menginginkanmu, Yoongi_-hyung.._."

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

**Nb :**

Hahahaha saya tahu ini menyebalkan, tapi ini bukan chaptered kok. Jadi tenang saja, oke? Simpan segala sesuatu yang kamu pegang untuk timpukin author satu ini ;_;

Yaampun, akhirnya kesampean nulis M rated di ffn ;_; huhu. Udah gitu MinYoon duluan lagi kyakyaa xD

.

Oke, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini.

Sumbangan ide, kritik, saran, review, please? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi juga memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangannya meremas gugup tangan Jimin yang melingkar di depan perutnya. Ia hanya merasakan kecupan ringan dan hembusan nafas Jimin di sekitaran lehernya. Dan Yoongi pun melupakan tontonan televisinya begitu saja.

"Aku selalu menginginkanmu, Yoongi_-hyung.._."

.

.

.

.

**Jimin/Yoongi/Boy's Love/M Rated/SMUT**

_Do not plagiarize._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Jimin mulai menjilat perpotongan leher sewarna susu itu sebelum menghisapnya lembut. Memberinya gigitan kecil dan menghisapnya kembali. Terus sampai warnanya memerah terang dan Jimin akan berpindah untuk melakukan hal yang sama di sisi leher lainnya. Memberi Yoongi _hickey_ untuk menghiasi lehernya. Tanda bahwa hanya Jimin seorang yang memilikinya.

.

"Ji-minh..." Yoongi menggigit bibirnya untuk mendesah tertahan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sensitif kalau Jimin sudah menyentuhnya.

"_Hmm,_ manis." Jimin membalasnya dengan gumaman dan masih setia berada di leher Yoongi. Wangi tubuh Yoongi benar-benar membuatnya mabuk. Yoongi terlalu manis dan candu baginya.

.

Kedua tangan Jimin yang melingkar di perut Yoongi mulai bergerak. Dengan nakal telapak tangan Jimin menelisik masuk melalui bagian bawah kemeja santai yang dipakai Yoongi. Kemudian mengusap perut rata Yoongi dengan gerakan berputar dan menggoda.

Yoongi tetap menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan kulit telapak tangan Jimin menyentuh langsung kulitnya. Apalagi tangan itu semakin bergerak liar keatas tubuhnya.

.

Yoongi hanya menjadi begitu sensitif saat ini. Tangan Yoongi yang berada diatas tangan Jimin dan berniat untuk menghentikan gerakan Jimin, malah hanya bisa meremasnya gugup.

"Jimh... Jangan itu—mmh." Yoongi mulai meloloskan desahannya. Ia menggenggam lengan Jimin yang sedang bermain diatas _nipple_nya tanpa berniat menyingkirkannya.

Jimin tersenyum menang di belakang tubuh Yoongi. Ia semakin mendekap Yoongi erat dari belakang dan tetap bermain dengan meraba-raba tubuh bagian depan Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi lama kelamaan menggeliat tak nyaman namun menikmati juga sentuhan Jimin. Ia hanya gugup, sungguh.

.

Jimin masih setia mengecupi leher Yoongi tanpa bosan. Sesekali ia juga menggigiti cuping telinga Yoongi dengan gemas. Dan kedua tangannya tetap tak tinggal diam.

Tangan kanan Jimin menyusuri lengan kanan Yoongi, terus turun ke bawah hingga ketika lengan Jimin sampai di pinggul Yoongi, ia meremasnya sebentar kemudian kembali membawa permukaan tangannya semakin ke bawah menyusuri tubuh Yoongi. Sedangkan tangan lainnya masih setia di dada Yoongi dan memainkan sesuatu yang menggemaskan disana.

.

Yoongi buru-buru menahan lengan Jimin ketika lengan itu sampai diatas pahanya dan mulai meraba paha dalamnya.

Yoongi meraih kepala Jimin yang masih mengecupi lehernya itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Mengusap surai hitam legam milik Jimin dengan lembut.

"Jimin... Kau... Sungguh..."

Jimin hanya menggumam di leher Yoongi, ia mendekap Yoongi semakin erat dari belakang dan masih melancarkan aksi sebelah tangannya yang lain untuk mengusap paha dalam Yoongi.

"Mencintaiku, _khan_?" Yoongi mulai meremas rambut Jimin.

"_Hm?_ Tentu saja. Sudah kubilang bukan, untuk tidak meragukanku lagi." Jimin semakin menggesekkan giginya dengan gemas di bahu Yoongi. Menyesapi rasa manis Yoongi yang bagaikan lumeran es krim disana.

"Kalau begitu..." Yoongi menahan paksa lengan Jimin yang masih meraba pahanya itu.

"Lakukan didepanku." Ucap Yoongi penuh penekanan.

.

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya sebentar sebelum menyeringai mengerti maksud dari kekasihnya itu.

Jimin terkekeh gemas.

.

.

"Yah!" Yoongi memekik kecil ketika Jimin tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya dan sedikit menghempaskannya ke atas sofa ruang tamu mungil apartemen itu.

Untuk sesaat Yoongi hanya terduduk dan mendongak menatap Jimin yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan sayu alaminya itu.

.

Jimin tersenyum menenangkan. Ia ikut duduk diatas sofa itu berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi-_hyung_."

Jimin meraih dagu Yoongi untuk mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Mengecupnya lembut dan memberi lumatan kecil yang menyengat untuk Yoongi secara bergantian dengan kedua belahan bibir yang begitu candu untuk Jimin.

Jimin menjalarkan sebelah lengannya ke belakang kepala Yoongi untuk menekannya. Sebelah lengannya yang lain ia bawa untuk mengusap punggung Yoongi dengan lembut. Kemudian Jimin dengan perlahan membawa Yoongi untuk merebahkan punggungnya di sofa tersebut tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Yoongi dengan refleks melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jimin dengan erat.

.

Jimin mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan lidahnya di bibir Yoongi dan menggesekkan giginya di bibir bawah Yoongi. Meminta akses lebih dengan begitu menggoda.

Yoongi menggeram dan baru sedikit ia membuka mulutnya untuk Jimin, Jimin telah lebih dulu tanpa sabar mempertemukan kedua lidah mereka. Yoongi bergetar merasakan sensasi yang menyengat lidahnya itu, ia hanya bisa mendesah di mulut Jimin.

Dengan posisi tiduran diatas sofa itu dan Jimin yang berada diatas tubuhnya, mau tak mau membuat Yoongi harus menerima saliva mereka yang menyatu.

.

"Hngg—" Yoongi mendesah di mulut Jimin ketika bocah itu menggelitik langit-langitnya dan kemudian mengajak lidahnya kembali bermain. Membuat Yoongi kini mulai meremas lembut surai hitam Jimin sebagai pelampiasannya.

.

Jimin memberi hisapan kecil diujung lidah Yoongi yang terasa manis baginya itu sebelum menjauhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi. Membuat suara _'cup_' kecil ketika Jimin melepaskan ciumannya. Kemudian menatap lembut kekasihnya yang lebih tua dua tahun daripadanya itu.

Menatap wajahnya yang merona manis, tatapan sayunya, juga bibir yang mengkilap dan merekah sempurna bagaikan kuncup mawar itu. Yoongi terlihat begitu cantik saat ini. Selalu seperti itu untuk Jimin. Cantik sekali.

.

Lengan Yoongi masih melingkar manis di leher Jimin yang juga masih menatapinya dengan lembut diatas tubuhnya. Jimin tidak menumpukan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Yoongi, tetapi Yoongi dapat merasakan berat Jimin menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan hangat.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu sebelum melakukannya. Bolehkah?" Tanya Jimin, ia mengusap alis Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya.

.

Yoongi merona. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Hal yang akan menjadi yang pertama untuk Yoongi dan juga Jimin. Tetapi... Benarkah yang pertama? Apa yang diminta Jimin?

.

"A-apa?" Yoongi berucap gugup, suaranya begitu pelan dan ragu.

Jimin tersenyum menenangkan seolah tahu Yoongi sedang meragu. Ia masih mengusap alis Yoongi kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke salah satu telinga Yoongi. Berbisik hangat disana.

"Ini akan jadi yang pertama untuk kita..."

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap Yoongi. "Aku ingin kau tersenyum sebelum kita melakukannya."

Yoongi refleks saja menarik kedua sudut bibirnya itu. Perkataan Jimin justru membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Kau menakutiku." Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum tulus yang membuat kedua mata sipit sayunya hampir terpejam dan tulang pipinya mengembang lucu, sebuah _eyesmile_.

"Lakukanlah..."

.

Jimin dapat merasakan darahnya kembali berdesir, senyuman Yoongi membuatnya tersenyum juga. Ia kemudian mengecup bibir Yoongi sebentar dan menatapnya dalam.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut..."

Yoongi berdebar, wajahnya merona mendengar penuturan Jimin. Ia hanya menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sayunya dan masih mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jimin.

.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan gemas kemudian menyerukkan wajahnya di leher Yoongi, Jimin menggesekkan hidungnya disana dan kedua tangannya mulai bergerak nakal untuk membuka kancing kemeja santai yang dipakai Yoongi.

Jimin mengangkat sedikit punggung Yoongi untuk melepas kemeja tersebut dan menyingkirkannya dari tubuh Yoongi. Menjatuhkannya begitu saja dibawah sofa.

.

Jimin mulai menyusuri garis tulang leher Yoongi dengan ciumannya. Terus turun di dada Yoongi dan berhenti di satu titik yang terlihat begitu menggoda untuk Jimin.

.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya untuk menahan suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya merasakan Jimin menghisap _nipple_nya dengan gemas.

Jimin yang melihat itu segera menyingkirkan lengan Yoongi dari mulutnya.

"Jangan tutup mulutmu. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu." Jimin tersenyum lembut menatap Yoongi.

.

Yoongi hanya menatap sayu pada Jimin dan mulai mendesah ketika Jimin kembali bermain di dadanya. "A-ah... Jiminh..."

Jimin tentu saja semakin semangat mendengar desahan Yoongi. Rasanya begitu menakjubkan mendengar suara geraman tertahan dari bibir Yoongi karena ulahnya.

.

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap Yoongi sembari melepas kaus putih yang dipakainya itu dan menjatuhkannya sembarangan.

Yoongi semakin merona melihatnya. Tubuh tegap Jimin yang terbentuk sempurna itu terlihat sungguh... Seksi.

.

Jimin kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Kini ia mulai menciumi perut datar Yoongi sembari kedua tangan nakalnya mencoba membuka kancing celana denim yang Yoongi pakai dan menurunkan _zipper_nya dengan cepat. Kemudian Jimin menyingkirkan semua yang menempel di tubuh Yoongi dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja.

.

Yoongi tiba-tiba memeluk leher Jimin dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Jimin. Ia benar-benar malu rasanya.

Jimin terkekeh melihat reaksi Yoongi yang memeluknya. Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi yang langsung bersentuhan dengan kulit lengannya itu untuk menenangkannya.

Jimin merebahkan Yoongi kembali diatas sofa. Menatapnya lembut dan dalam sebelum mempertemukan kedua bibirnya.

"Percayakan padaku..."

Jimin melumati bibir Yoongi dengan semangat namun tidak menuntut. Membuat Yoongi merasa jauh lebih nyaman dan membalas lumatan Jimin.

.

Masih dengan ciumannya, Jimin membawa sebelah lengannya untuk menyapa daerah selatan Yoongi. Menggenggamnya lembut.

"_Urmh_..."

Yoongi mendesah di mulut Jimin ketika merasakan genggaman Jimin pada _junior_nya. Dan Yoongi refleks menggigit bibir bawah Jimin ketika Jimin menggerakkan tangannya dibawah sana. Memberi sengatan nikmat yang menjalar ditubuh Yoongi dan membuatnya semakin menegang.

.

Jimin melepaskan ciuman panasnya yang lembut. Ia berdiri untuk melepas sisa pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuhnya dengan gerakan sensual tanpa memutuskan pandangannya dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya mampu merona dan berdebar melihat tubuh Jimin yang...

Astaga, hanya melihatnya saja membuat Yoongi semakin menegang.

.

Jimin kemudian kembali berada diatas tubuh Yoongi. Sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Yoongi dan menautkan jari-jemarinya. Sedangkan tangan lainnya menyusuri paha dalam Yoongi dan melebarkan kedua kakinya.

Jimin membelai pintu masuk _manhole_ milik Yoongi sebelum tanpa ragu memasukkan salah satu jemarinya.

Jimin melakukannya dengan terus menatap Yoongi. Ia juga menggenggam sebelah lengan Yoongi dan menautkan jari-jemarinya. Memastikan bahwa ia tak menyakiti kekasih gulanya itu.

.

"Akh..." Yoongi mengerang merasakan sesuatu yang asing memasuki dirinya. Rasanya tidak sakit, hanya saja begitu asing.

Yoongi juga terus menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sayunya.

Jimin tersenyum melihat respon Yoongi yang memberinya tanda lampu hijau. Ia menarik kembali lengannya untuk mempersiapkan _junior_nya sendiri.

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya ketika Jimin tiba-tiba berhenti. "Kenapa—aagh."

Yoongi memekik tertahan ketika tanpa aba-aba Jimin melesakkan ujung miliknya menerobos _manhole_nya.

Kedua mata Yoongi mulai memanas, ia meremas lengan Jimin yang bertautan dengannya itu untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Rasanya begitu perih, seperti dirobek paksa.

.

Jimin yang melihat itu segera menciumi wajah Yoongi dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan untuknya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu...

Kau begitu manis...

Kau hebat, luar biasa—"

Yoongi memotong perkataan Jimin dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jimin. Ia menatap lembut Jimin dan tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

"Lakukanlah... Aku mempercayaimu."

Jimin segera saja mencium bibir Yoongi dengan lembut. Ia memundurkan pinggulnya perlahan dan mendorongnya masuk dengan sekali hentakan.

Yoongi kemudian meremas lengan Jimin dan mendesahkan semuanya di mulut Jimin.

.

"Angh-hah.. Minh..." Yoongi sudah tak bisa mengontrol lagi suara yang ia keluarkan. Ia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan gerakan Jimin didalam tubuh bagian selatannya. Rasanya menakjubkan sekali. Apalagi ketika hentakan Jimin selalu berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"Hngg... Kau begitu ketat, seksi, aku menyukainya." Jimin menyerukkan wajahnya di dada Yoongi dan memberi kecupan liar disana. Bagian bawah tubuhnya tetap bergerak memasuki _manhole_ milik Yoongi dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang luwes.

.

Yoongi meremas erat rambut Jimin ketika ia mulai merasa dekat. "Hng, Jimin, aku... Ah, aku..."

"Aku juga, _Hyung._"

.

Jimin mempercepat gerakannya, hal itu justru membuat Yoongi semakin dekat dengan puncaknya. Dan ketika cahaya putih memenuhi matanya, Yoongi menyemburkan cairan cintanya di perut Jimin.

Orgasme Yoongi membuatnya mengetatkan _manhole_nya yang masih terisi oleh Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa mengerang nikmat dan dengan dorongan terakhirnya, Jimin menyentuh titik terdalam Yoongi dan menumpahkan cairan miliknya disana yang memenuhi rongga milik Yoongi.

.

.

Jimin terengah. Nafasnya beradu dengan nafas Yoongi yang masih mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya karena ia terlalu banyak mendesah sedari tadi.

Jimin tersenyum. Mengusap poni Yoongi yang basah karena keringat itu.

"Kau menakjubkan, Yoongi-_hyung_. Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi yang merekah itu dengan sayang.

.

Yoongi menatap Jimin sebentar kemudian melingkarkan lengannya kembali di leher Jimin dan memeluknya manja. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucapnya pelan, menggemaskan sekali.

Jimin terkekeh gemas. Ia balas memeluk Yoongi dan mengangkatnya dari sofa. Yoongi segera mengeratkan pelukannya dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jimin. Membuatnya terlihat seperti anak koala.

Jimin menahan bokong Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya dan membawa Yoongi dalam gendongannya itu menuju kamar mandi.

.

"Mari kita bersihkan dirimu, _Hyung._" Ucap Jimin ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya kembali.

Yoongi cemberut masih dengan memeluk Jimin dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Jimin. "Kau juga harus dibersihkan." Protesnya.

Jimin terkekeh. Ia membaringkan Yoongi dengan hati-hati ke dalam _bath tub_ dan mulai menyalakan air hangat untuk Yoongi agar ia bisa berendam lebih dulu.

Sedangkan Jimin sendiri mulai menyalakan _shower_, berdiri di bawahnya dan mengatur airnya dengan air hangat.

.

.

Wajah Yoongi memanas melihat Jimin saat ini. Bagaimana air yang mengalir membasahi rambut hitamnya dan mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya yang tak terlapisi sehelai benang pun. _Ugh,_ Yoongi rasa ada sesuatu yang mulai membangkitkan gairahnya kembali.

.

Jimin memergoki Yoongi yang sedang menatapi dirinya. Ia terkekeh ketika Yoongi dengan gugup segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya didalam _bath tub_. Pipinya merona manis. Membuat Jimin semakin gemas saja.

"Kenapa? Kemarilah kalau kau butuh sesuatu." Ucap Jimin menggoda. Ia mulai meraih sabun cairnya untuk ia tuangkan ke spons mandinya.

.

Tak disangka Yoongi bangkit dari _bath tub_ dan memeluk Jimin dari belakang dengan erat. Ia menempelkan pipinya dengan bahu Jimin.

.

Jimin tersentak merasakan Yoongi memeluknya tiba-tiba. Ia dengan gemas melepas lengan Yoongi dari perutnya dan berbalik menarik lengan Yoongi kemudian mensandarkannya di dinding keramik yang dingin itu.

"Kau menggodaku, _Hyung._"

.

Jimin segera saja meraup bibir merekah Yoongi. Yoongi segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jimin dan membalas ciuman yang semakin lama semakin panas itu.

.

Jimin menurunkan ciumannya di bahu Yoongi. Menjilatinya bagaikan lumeran es krim dan membuat _kissmark_ lagi disana.

"Jiminh..."

Jimin meraih kedua bokong Yoongi yang padat dan seksi itu untuk ia remas. Membuat Yoongi semakin mendesah, ia tanpa sadar semakin menempelkan tubuhnya dengan Jimin dan tanpa sengaja mempertemukan miliknya dengan milik Jimin.

"Ah..."

Jimin mendesah. Ia mengangkat sebelah kaki Yoongi dan memposisikan _junior_nya langsung berhadapan dengan _manhole_ Yoongi. Kemudian tanpa ragu melesakkannya disana.

.

Yoongi memekik. Ia mencengkeram punggung Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. "Sa-sakit..."

Jimin mendiamkan miliknya sebentar dan tetap meremas bokong Yoongi. Ia juga menciumi leher Yoongi dan memberinya ketenangan.

.

Jimin tak mau melakukan banyak _foreplay,_ ini di kamar mandi dan ia tak ingin membuat Yoongi demam hanya karena terlalu lama bermain dengan air. Jadi, ia berniat menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

.

"Hnggh..."

Yoongi mulai mendesah ketika Jimin bergerak dengan perlahan.

"Akh!"

Dan berteriak ketika Jimin menghentakkan _junior_nya dan langsung menyentuk titik kenikmatannya.

Jimin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan teratur. Ia semakin menekan tubuh Yoongi di dinding dan tetap mengangkat satu kakinya untuk mempermudah aksesnya memanjakan _manhole_ Yoongi yang membuatnya menggeram nikmat itu.

.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat, aku tak ingin kau sakit karena terlalu lama bermain disini." Ucap Jimin di sela-sela hentakannya. Air _shower_ yang hangat masih mengalir mengenai sebagian tubuh mereka berdua.

Yoongi hanya bisa menyahuti ucapan Jimin dengan desahan seksinya.

"Akh, Jiminhh..."

.

Yoongi memejamkan erat kedua matanya dan mencakar punggung Jimin ketika ia sudah mencapai puncaknya dan ia meneriakkan nama Jimin disana.

"Jimh... Jimin!"

Jimin kembali menggeram nikmat merasakan _manhole_ Yoongi yang mengapitnya erat. Nikmat sekali. Ia segera mendorong dalam _junior_nya untuk menembakkan cairan cintanya didalam Yoongi.

Sedangkan Yoongi menumpahkannya dengan bebas di perut Jimin dan perutnya sendiri.

.

Yoongi kini merasakan kedua kakinya begitu lemas dan pegal. Ia bisa saja merosot jatuh ke lantai kalau Jimin tidak menahannya di dinding. Tak ia sangka melakukannya dengan berdiri seperti tadi membuatnya jauh lebih lelah. Tetapi tetap saja menggairahkan.

.

Jimin segera melepas kontaknya dengan _manhole_ Yoongi. Ia memeluk tubuh Yoongi yang lemas untuk menahannya agar tetap berdiri dan membawanya ke bawah shower agar tubuh mereka berdua terbasuh dengan sempurna.

Jimin meraih spons mandinya kembali dan menuangkan cairan sabun keatasnya.

"Kau menakjubkan, Hyung." Jimin mengecup pelan bibir Yoongi yang membengkak merekah sempurna karena perbuatannya itu.

"Sekarang ayo kita bersihkan dirimu." Jimin mulai menggosokkan sponsnya terlebih dulu ke seluruh tubuh Yoongi. Memandikannya.

Yoongi terkekeh manis. "Dirimu juga."

.

.

.

.

Jimin melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya kemudian ia meraih _bathrobe_ miliknya untuk ia pakaikan pada tubuh Yoongi yang berdiri di sisi kamar mandi. Ia terlihat begitu lemas dan lelah hanya dari menatap matanya yang semakin sayu dan terlihat mengantuk itu.

Jimin terkekeh gemas menatap Yoongi yang mengantuk itu tanpa beranjak dari kakinya terpijak. Jimin segera mencium pipi Yoongi sekilas kemudian mengangkatnya dalam gendongan bridal. Membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju kamarnya.

Yoongi refleks mengaitkan kedua lengannya di leher Jimin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin. Oh, ia lelah dan rasanya mengantuk sekali.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jimin segera merebahkan Yoongi di ranjang _single_nya itu. Yoongi segera _curled up_ bersama selimut biru langit milik Jimin. Memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

Jimin tersenyum melihat tingkah Yoongi. Imut sekali. Ia berjalan menuju lemarinya mencari pakaian untuknya dan juga untuk Yoongi.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Jimin meletakkan pakaian untuk Yoongi diranjang dan ia berjalan keluar kamarnya.

.

Namun belum sampai Jimin pada pintu kamarnya, ia berhenti dan menoleh kearah Yoongi yang bersuara dan menatapnya lembut.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum. "Aku akan mengambil makanan sebentar. Kau pasti lapar _'kan, Hyung_?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia jadi teringat dan merasakan perutnya lapar.

Jimin terkekeh gemas melihat Yoongi sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari kamar.

.

.

Jimin menatap ruang tamu mungilnya dengan wajah memerah. Untuk sesaat ia hanya berdiri terdiam disana dengan kikuk dan kemudian tersadar. Jimin mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan canggung dan mulai memunguti pakaiannya dan pakaian Yoongi yang berserakan disana.

Ah... Wajahnya semakin memanas saja mengingat kegiatan barusan. _Sex_ pertamanya dengan Yoongi.

.

Omong-omong, Jimin merasa tubuhnya semakin segar dan jauh lebih relax, _lho_.

.

Jimin meraih kantung stroberi yang terletak diatas meja kemudian ia menenteng pakaian yang baru saja dipungutinya itu untuk dibawa ke dapur. Sekalian Jimin mengambil _cheese__cake_ dan jus jeruk yang berada di dalam kulkasnya untuk ia makan bersama dengan Yoongi di kamarnya. Jimin juga dapat merasakan perutnya yang lapar.

.

.

Cklek.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan ikut menaiki ranjang _single_nya. Membuat Yoongi mengerang karena ia harus bergeser sedikit yang tidak terlalu berpengaruh apa-apa itu karena luas ranjang yang tidak seberapa dan membuat Jimin dan Yoongi rebahan saling berdekatan. Atau bisa dibilang saling menempel.

Jimin meletakkan makanan yang di bawanya diatas meja nakas disamping ranjangnya dan membawa bungkusan stroberi di pangkuannya.

Jimin kemudian menoleh kearah Yoongi disampingnya yang bergelung dengan selimutnya itu. Jimin mengerutkan dahinya melihat pakaian yang tadi disediakannya masih berada di atas ranjang.

"Kok bajunya tak dipakai sih, _Hyung_?"

"Hmm~"

Yoongi hanya bergumam malas.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meraih stroberi dan membersihkan bagian hijaunya, kemudian mengarahkan buah merah tersebut ke mulut Yoongi.

"Makan ini,_ Hyung._" Jimin menempelkan stroberi tersebut di bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi yang sedang bergelung itu membuka kedua matanya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Menatap Jimin sebentar kemudian membuka mulutnya.

Jimin tersenyum gemas dan mendorong stroberinya kedalam mulut Yoongi. Dan Yoongi segera mengunyah buah berbintik itu.

"Kau lelah?" Jimin mengupas daun stroberi dari buahnya dan menyuapkannya kembali untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya mengunyah stroberinya dan mengangguk kembali.

"Apa kau juga sakit? Apa tadi aku melakukannya dengan kasar? Maaf kalau aku menyakitimu, _Hyung.._." Jimin menyuapkan stroberinya kembali pada Yoongi kemudian menatapnya dengan senyum menenangkan dan mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya.

Kedua pipi Yoongi menghangat. Ia teringat kembali kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Bagaimana Jimin menyentuhkan dengan hati-hati...

.

Ah, mengingatnya membuat Yoongi berdebar.

.

"Tentu saja sakit, bodoh. Tapi..." Yoongi menatap Jimin tepat dikedua maniknya. Kemudian tersenyum tulus dengan sangat manis. "Aku menyukainya."

Jimin berdesir keras. Melihat Yoongi tersenyum karenanya adalah hal terbaik yang Jimin rasakan.

Dengan gemas dan sayang, Jimin menggesekkan hidungnya di hidung Yoongi. "Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi-_ah._"

Yoongi mendelik dan menjauhkan wajahnya. "Panggil aku _'Hyung'_!" Bentaknya.

Jimin hanya terkekeh.

.

Yoongi sebenarnya mengantuk sekali. Tetapi ada _cheesecake_ disana. Jadi Yoongi mau tak mau bangun dari bergelungnya dan duduk berdampingan dengan Jimin diatas ranjang _single_ itu. Hanya demi _cheesecake_ untuk memenuhi perut laparnya.

"Sini kemarikan kuenya." Yoongi mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Meminta supaya Jimin mengambilkan _cheesecake _yang terletak di meja nakas itu untuknya.

Jimin menatapnya kembali dengan gemas dan meraih kedua tangan Yoongi yang terulur itu untuk melingkari lehernya dan memeluknya manja. "_Aish,_ manis sekali~"

Yoongi memberontak untuk melepas pelukannya. "Apaan sih, menyingkirlah, aku lapar."

Jimin cemberut, ia melepas pelukannya dan mengambil _cheesecake_ tersebut untuk diberikan pada Yoongi. Yoongi segera meraih garpunya dan menyuapkannya sendiri.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain sih minta bunga sama stroberi?" Tanya Yoongi, ia sibuk mengunyah _cake_nya dalam potongan besar. Membuat sebelah pipinya agak menggembung. Terlihat lucu sekali.

Jimin menusuk-nusuk pipi Yoongi yang menggembung itu dengan telunjuknya. Sedangkan Yoongi tak peduli dan tetap mengunyah cakenya sambil menatap Jimin dengan datar.

Jimin terkekeh. "Kau tidak ingat? Hari ini hari _coming of age_?"

Yoongi mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?"

Jimin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Hari ini juga hari untuk _coming of age_-ku, _Hyuuung_~ hehehe."

.

Yoongi terdiam sebentar. Menyadari sesuatu. Kemudian memutar matanya dengan malas. Bersamaan dengan itu pipinya juga merona.

.

Pantas saja, Jimin meminta bunga, terus juga kegiatan _sex_ pertama mereka...

Astaga, artinya Yoongi memberikan hadiah spesial untuk Jimin di hari kedewasaannya.

.

Yoongi berpikir sebentar. Ia kemudian mendelik kearah Jimin dan menunjuknya dengan garpu di tangannya.

"Tapi kau sudah lebih dulu mencoba _soju_. Kau juga punya _wine_ di kulkasmu. _Tch,_ kau melanggar aturan untuk itu."

Jimin terkekeh kembali. "Kalau untuk yang satu itu, sudah kulakukan sejak usiaku tujuh belas... Hehehe."

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya dan memukul kepala Jimin. Tidak terlalu kencang _sih_, tetapi Jimin mengaduh dengan manja.

"Dasar bodoh!"

.

.

Yoongi menghabiskan _cheesecake_nya sendirian. Tak peduli dengan Jimin yang hanya menghabiskan sisa buah stroberi yang dibelinya tadi.

Yoongi menguap, sedari tadi ia telah menahan kantuknya untuk mengganjal perutnya lebih dulu.

.

Yoongi ingin menarik selimut biru langit milik Jimin kembali untuk bergelung di dalamnya, namun Jimin dengan tiba-tiba menahan lengan Yoongi untuk menarik selimutnya.

"Apaan sih?!" Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya. Ia benar-benar mengantuk.

"Pakai bajuku dulu, _Hyung_. _Masa'_ mau pakai _bathrobe_ aja _sih_?"

Yoongi mengerang. Ia mencoba menarik selimut biru langit itu namun Jimin tetap menahannya.

"Malas, biarkan saja begini—"

"Kau hanya akan menggodaku kalau tetap begitu, Yoongi-_hyung._" Jimin tiba-tiba menarik tali _bathrobe_ putih itu di perut Yoongi. Membuat baju mandi yang memang kebesaran di tubuh Yoongi itu merosot terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan bagian depan tubuh Yoongi dan sebelah bahunya terekspos sempurna. Ada banyak _hickey_ dari Jimin disana.

.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua mata sayunya. Ia buru-buru merapatkan _bathrobe_nya dan bersidekap. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Yah! Jangan coba-coba, Park Jimin sialan!"

.

.

.

Ah, benar-benar sore yang indah.

.

.

.

.

_The End..._

.

.

.

.

**Nb:**

Haaai.

Pertama, saya minta maaf kalau ini hanya smut aja hehehe alias masih dalam kategori ringan dan tidak berat adegan maturenya karena saya tahu, 90% penikmat ffn itu remaja-remaja muda, jadi... Ya gitu deh :v *apaan* *ditimpuk duit*

Tolong kalau tidak puas, timpuk sajalah author hina satu ini DX

Saya juga pribadi belom puas sih, belom di atas ranjang sih ya soalnya ;A; *dilelepin Yoongi*

.

.

Sudahlah, sekali lagi saya minta maaf, sekalian bulan ramadhan juga, mohon maaf lahir bathin :3

Sampai jumpa di FF MinYoon yang lain, As Sweet As Sugar juga belom tamat BAHAHAHA

.

.

.

.

With Love,

Phylindan

.

.

.

Review, please? :3

.


End file.
